Erebor
by Aruquita
Summary: Frente a mí, tres orcos más esbozaban sonrisas afiladas y enarbolaban sus oxidadas armas. Tomé aire. "No voy a morir aquí" (Reto:por una muerte digna para Fíli; del foro aquelarre libre de slash)


**Disclaimer:** Excepto el drama y los adjetivos lúgubres, lo demás le pertenecen a JRR Tolkien

Fanart de lilis-gallery

 _ **"Este fic participa en el reto**_ _ **Por una muerte digna para Fíli**_ _ **del foro Aquelarre (libre de slash)"**_

 **ooOOoo**

El viento arremetió con fuerza; gélido, lacerante y sin piedad. Cerré los ojos y exhalé un hondo suspiro. Allí, en la cima de aquella torre, todo parecía permanecer en calma. Sin embargo no era así, la más cruenta de las batallas se estaba desarrollando ladera abajo y, dentro de poco, la misma suerte correríamos nosotros.

—¡Fili, eh Fili! —oí el gutural grito de mi hermano.

Me acerqué al borde, teniendo cuidado de sujetarme a un peñasco que debió haber sido una columna tiempo atrás. Sonreí, observando la figura de Kili más abajo.

—¿Qué ocurre, hermano, ya nos hemos cansado de esperar? —espeté con sorna.

—¡Sabes que la paciencia nunca ha sido la mejor de mis cualidades! —respondió, rascándose la coronilla—. ¿Puedes ver algún orco desde allí?

Negué, alzando la testa hacia los precarios escalones de piedra que conducían aún más arriba.

—¡Voy a subir un poco más!

Ante su mudo asentimiento me aparté del abismo, sujetando con fuerza el mango de ambas espadas. Con cada paso que daba mi respiración se hacía más y más pesada, el viento arreciaba y el frío helaba mis huesos. El húmedo vaho surgía de entre mis labios partidos cuando al fin llegué a la cumbre. Me erguí, oteando la vista de la imponente montaña solitaria, amparada por el tenue roce de las nubes y los rayos cada vez más potentes del amanecer.

—Erebor… —susurré sin darme cuenta, y aquella imagen trastocó mis sentidos, haciendo que perdiera de vista mi verdadero objetivo por unos momentos.

Por un minuto, todo el ruido de la batalla quedó opacado. Por un minuto, el sólo murmullo de mi respiración entrecortada cubrió el entorno. Sin quererlo, imágenes que creía olvidadas irrumpieron con fuerza. Las Montañas Azules, mi casa, el conocido olor del hierro fundido y los hornos trabajando a destajo.

— _Háblame más de ella, tío, háblame sobre la Montaña Solitaria —imploró una vocecita aguda e impaciente._

 _Thorin sonrió, cogiendo al pequeño enano para sentarlo sobre sus rodillas._

— _¿Ves esa montaña, Fili, ves lo grande e imponente que es?_

— _Sí lo veo. Es muy grande._

— _Pues ahí donde la ves, jamás podría llegar a compararse con Erebor, con nuestra montaña —afirmó, acariciando su cabeza con ternura—. Nuestra tierra no es esta, ¿lo entiendes, Fili? Y es por eso que tenemos que recuperarla._

— _¡Thorin! ¡¿No le estarás metiendo ideas peligrosas en la cabeza a mi hijo, verdad?! ¡Sólo es un niño! —rugió una voz firme y enojada, propiedad de una enana de cabello rubio cobrizo y chispeantes ojos oscuros._

— _Nunca es demasiado pronto para recordarle a tu hijo sus raíces, Dis —aportó._

— _¡Tonterías!_

— _Pero mamá… Yo quiero ayudar al tío a recuperar nuestro hogar —susurró, incapaz de mirar a su progenitora._

— _¡Lo ves! ¡Esto es fruto de tu horrible manía de enaltecer corazones, Thorin! —bufó, acuclillándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño—. Ahora eres muy pequeño Fili, cuando crezcas ya…_

— _¡No! —chilló, saltando de las rodillas de su tío—. ¡Le ayudaré ahora! ¡Soy muy fuerte! ¿Verdad que sí, tío Thorin?_

 _Sin embargo el aludido se limitó a soltar una alegre carcajada mientras sacaba su vieja pipa de entre los pliegues de su túnica._

— _¡No te rías! —rugió el pequeño, sonrojado—. ¡Lo digo en serio!_

— _Escúchame Fili, Erebor no es lugar para niños._

— _Pero tú…_

 _Thorin acarició su cabeza, mirando al horizonte con pesar._

— _Por desgracia para ambos, aún no ha llegado el momento para partir. Pero te prometo una cosa; un día iremos tú y yo y la veremos de nuevo entonces, y sólo entonces, podrás comprobar que todo lo que te conté sobre ella es cierto._

Sonreí, negando suavemente.

—Al final si era verdad, querido tío —murmuré—. Y yo pensando que sólo querías darme falsas esperanzas…

Sin embargo mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un crujido a mi espalda. Sentí un escalofrío, aumenté la presión sobre los mangos y agudicé el oído.

De nuevo otro ruido, y después uno más. Entonces un chillido ronco hendió el silencio y me giré, hundiendo la hoja de mi diestra en el cráneo deformado de un asqueroso orco.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo como el putrefacto olor de la sangre negruzca llegaba a mis fosas nasales a medida que sustraía el arma del ser. Frente a mí, tres orcos más esbozaban sonrisas afiladas y enarbolaban sus oxidadas armas. Tomé aire.

 _No voy a morir aquí_.

Las dos espadas se convirtieron en prolongaciones de mis extremidades y comencé a danzar con ellas, sintiendo el golpe seco que hacían al penetrar en la carne y perforar el hueso. Esquivé los furiosos golpes de mis enemigos y retrocedí, volviendo a embestir de nuevo.

Me sentía vivo, lleno de fuerza.

Una de las criaturas se desplomó con un golpe seco al cercenar su horrible cabeza. Otra de ellas aulló al sentir mi espada clavaba en su pecho. Sólo quedaba una, sólo un orco.

Sonreí, no podía evitarlo. Algo en el aire me daba fuerzas, algo se apegaba a mi corazón y lo hacía latir con más potencia.

El último orco comenzó a andar a mi alrededor y me vi obligado a ponerme de espaldas a los escalones. Dio un paso, luego otro, parecía que su objetivo era despeñarme. Arremetí con fiereza y nuestras hojas chocaron. Su pútrido aliento chocó con mi frente y me aparté asqueado.

Entonces algo cambió, el orco comenzó a andar hacia atrás y una macabra sonrisa se cinceló en sus labios. Algo andaba mal. Un nuevo crujido a mi espalda, aquel olor. Tarde, muy tarde. Tenía que avisarles.

-¡CORRED ES UNA ...!

Pero las palabras quedaron ahogadas en mi garganta, pues el gélido acero atravesó mi abdomen, rápido y diestro. Sentí la sangre pastosa acudir a mi garganta y tosí, empapando la blanca nieve de rojo. Oí las carcajadas roncas de aquellas criaturas y, poco a poco, me giré.

Él estaba ahí. Azog me miraba con aquellos zafiros ponzoñosos y sonreía, unido a mí por la hoja que me atravesaba. En mi cabeza saltó la voz de alarma y arremetí mi diestra con fuerza, dejando escapar el aullido dolor que aquello me provocó.

Sin embargo el pálido orco simplemente se apartó, esquivando fácilmente mi penoso intento de devolvérsela. Pero no iba a rendirme, no sin intentarlo. Volví a enarbolar las espadas y, paso a paso, blandí una y otra sin descanso, sintiendo como el líquido cálido que emanaba de mi tronco descendía por mi pierna.

Mi vista se nublaba, y la imagen de Azog disfrutando de mi dolor se hacía cada vez más difusa. Entonces él sustrajo la espada orca de mi cuerpo y el grito adolorido surgió de mi garganta, reverberando en el eco de la montaña. Sentí una fuerza que tiraba de mi nuca y me vi levantado. El suelo desapareció bajo mis pies y el viento atacó con fuerza. Parpadeé, sintiendo como mis extremidades dejaban de responderme.

— Admira de nuevo tu montaña, enano, pues esta será la última vez que la veas —escupió, sacudiendo mi cuerpo sobre el abismo.

 _¿Es este mi final? ¿Ya está, no hay nada más para mí?_

Cerré los ojos, cansado, y esperé que el impacto acabara conmigo sin dolor

—¡FILI! —aquel grito hizo que pegara un respingo—. ¡HERMANO!

—Kili… —susurré con dificultad. A pesar de que mi vista se cegaba, podía reconocer las cuatro figuras que me contemplaban desde el suelo.

—¡Aquí acaba tu linaje, Thorin escudo de roble! ¡Primero irá éste y luego morirá el otro! —rugió Azog, enarbolando con su otra extremidad la hoja incrustada en su carne, manchada aún con mi sangre.

 _No. No puede acabar así. Esas miradas, ya me dan por perdido._

Apreté la mandíbula. No otra vez, no volvería a ser el débil. Nunca más. Utilicé las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban para buscar en el bolsillo de mi abrigo algo, lo que fuera. Entonces lo sentí, el tacto suave y frío de aquel objeto alargado, la aguja de hilar de mi madre.

 _¿Por qué la llevas contigo, hermano, de que sirve una aguja en una batalla?_ ; increparon las palabras de mi hermano en mi memoria.

 _Un recuerdo_ , fue mi respuesta. Aunque esta vez sería algo más.

Sonreí, agarrando con fuerza el objeto. Fue ahí cuando el tiempo pareció ralentizarse, cuando el bamboleo de Azog cobró más fuerza, cuando sus dedos amenazaron por soltarme. Me giré y empuñé la aguja con fuerza. Sentí como el afilado extremo se hundía en su ojo, escuché el aullido de dolor del pálido orco, noté como su agarre desaparecía y yo me precipitaba sobre el vacio.

Mi vida llegaba a su fin.

Conforme caía, numerosas imágenes atravesaron mi mente. El nacimiento de Kili, la promesa de Thorin, las lecciones de hacha de Dwalin, los consejos de Balin, el conocer a Bilbo y todas las aventuras por las que pasamos. Rememoré el miedo, la alegría y la tristeza. En todo aquel embrollo de imágenes una de ellas se hizo más lúcida y brillante.

Ella, siempre tan bella y fuerte. Ella, cuyo pelo relampagueaba como briznas de oro a la luz del sol. Ella, cuyos ojos siempre atentos cuidaban de mí cada día y cada noche. Ella, cuya sonrisa me calmaba incluso ahora, incluso sabiendo que iba a morir.

—Es hora de regresar a casa —susurró. Ya no sentía la gravedad de la caída ni el dolor de la herida que perforaba mi estómago. A mi alrededor todo se había desvanecido y sólo estaba ella.

—Ya estoy en casa —aporté y ella negó suavemente.

—Aún no… Coge mi mano.

Avancé hacia ella pero, entonces, algo tiró de mí.

—¡¿Fili, me escuchas?! ¡Hermano despierta!

Sí, reconocía esa voz. A mi espalda apareció su imagen; sus ojos llorosos y cansados, su pelo enmarañado y sus ropas llenas de polvo.

—Kili…

—¡Sí, estoy aquí, estoy aquí!

—Siempre fuiste el más fuerte, a pesar de ser yo el mayor —murmuré, sonriendo—. Ahora te toca acabar lo que yo no pude… Disfrutar de nuestra montaña.

—¡No! ¡Escúchame! Ambos vamos a disfrutarla, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Juntos!

—Madre… ¿Puedo regresar? —susurré, mirando la brillante imagen de Dis.

—Sabes cual es la respuesta, hijo mío.

Sí, lo sabía.

—Fili… Por favor… Por amor del cielo no me dejes… -imploró, apoyando la cabeza sobre lo que parecía ser mi cuerpo.

—Kili, ¿ves la montaña? Mírala, esa es nuestra recompensa… Y por ella vale la pena morir.

Poco a poco los gritos de Kili se fueron acallando más y más. Todo se oscureció y sentí la mano de mi madre tirar de mí. De pronto sus brazos parecían más grandes y me abrazó. Mis ropas menguaron y yo con ellas.

—Vámonos a casa, hijo mío, tu abuelo nos espera.

Niño de nuevo, agarré su mano y comencé a andar por un camino sin final. Y, aunque no debía, miré atrás por última vez. Sonreí.

Porque, al fin, estaría en casa.

 **ooOOoo**

 _Ale, con esto mi primer oneshoot del hobbit… Sienta bien esto de escribir sobre la tragedia en otros universos xD. En fin, la muerte de Fili en el libro fue estúpida y en la peli patética. Al menos aquí cambia algo: Fili no muere sin más y sus parientes y amigos no dejan que se despeñe y lo cogen antes de caer (porque, anda que no hacerlo en la peli… ¡Ala, no vayan a mancharse!). Sé que no he cambiado mucho, pero porque sencillamente no puedo ver su muerte de otra forma, al menos así no fue en balde.  
_

 _Así que Fíli no muere por el trompazo en sí, sino por la herida (por si no ha quedado claro xD). Decir que me hubiera gustado desarrollarlo más… Pero el límite es el límite ;)_

 _¡Un besote!_


End file.
